


About You, About Us

by CTippy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Beth x Rio fanvid that includes the bathroom scene. ALL OF IT.





	About You, About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well... I was not expecting THAT. But as you will have noticed, they had s*ex but did not kiss even once, so I guess when they will as it seems later in the season, it will imply that it's not just physical, there's some kind of acknowledgment of their feelings. Or maybe not, their relationship is messed up as h*ell. LOL Also, Dean deserves to be cheated back on with the man he hates the most and to be working under him now too, what a sad little man. I hope you'll like this, even though it's pretty simple. :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/183703978067/ive-been-thinking-thinking-about-you-about-us) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYwtHuGVUmw) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
